


Ravish and Burn

by kpoprat



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, But also, Crimes & Criminals, Gay, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Organized Crime, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Angst, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, but not for looooong, mob boss yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoprat/pseuds/kpoprat
Summary: Jungkook is just starting university when his home is burned to the ground and his family lost to him forever, which is probably what makes it so easy for him to join the Scouts.Oh, you thought he was talking about your friendly neighbourhood's eight year olds?Well, if the eight year olds in your neighbourhood are known for sex, drugs and crime, then sure. That's exactly what he's referring to.





	Ravish and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> the crime AU nobody asked for but everyone is getting !!
> 
> just a warning that I know nothing about crime/law/the justice system, but I'm willing to try.

_" Fuck. "_

 

Jeon Jungkook stands, watching slack-jawed, as his house burns to the ground.

 

He got the text. He arrived too late.

 

The arsonist is long gone, nothing but shards of glass and the roaring, licking flames showing that they had been there at all. His phone is beeping erratically, messages flooding in from people who he doesn’t care about. Not when he swears he can see shadows in the windows, voices from behind the crumbling remains of _his_ curtains, _his_ doorways, _his_ home. No-one ever said watching your entire life quite literally crash and burn before your eyes would be easy. Jungkook is certainly finding that it’s not.

 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

 

He doesn’t really know what to think. His mind is blank, occupied by nothing but the screams of the heat, flooding his head and making it spin wildly. How can a university freshman - well, barely a freshman, to be honest - comprehend what the loss of his entire family is like? Trick question. He can’t, unless it’s already happened. Why? Because no-one can.

 

This is just one of many truths that Jungkook is learning today.

 

A second truth is that his father was not a lawyer. He did not own an investment portfolio, as he claimed whenever he had enough money to take the family on an extravagant holiday. He was not related to anyone who he could have inherited his money from and he certainly wasn’t friends with the affluent Seoul National graduates who sometimes hung around benefits.

 

No, Jungkook’s father was a criminal.

 

He realises this when a man in a suit walks up to him and pats him on the back roughly. Said man is tall, all legs, and wearing impenetrable sunglasses. Not a word escapes the man’s lips as he turns and hands Jungkook a crisp black card, embossed with a single string of numbers and a strange symbol, but no name. Nodding once, the man glances back at the burning wreck before taking his leave.

 

The man doesn’t know that Jungkook has seen the symbol on his card before. Only once, but it was more than enough. Years ago. His father was changing his shirt and a young Jungkook watched in awe as his father showed his son his hidden tattoo. _On the side of my ribcage_ , his father had said, _so that it’s only visible when I choose to show it or someone forces me to expose it. One of the two._ Jungkook feels like he’s looking at his father’s open ribs, blood seeping out between their tender embrace, when he stares at the card for too long.

 

He’s not an idiot, either.

 

High school taught him what a gang was. High school taught him gang tattoos, gang violence. A dagger cut into human flesh, forever preserved in inky blood memory. A snake coiling around rippling biceps, shifting with every tense of the muscle. A towering hawk clawing an unsuspecting passerby with no inhibitions, ripping into its prey.

 

His father’s tattoo was simple enough. A dragon, twisting along his side three times, swallowing a bullet and a string of Latin hugging its roughly hewn scales. _Pro familia mori_. Die for the family. Jungkook is nineteen and staring at his burning house. He might as well be staring at his father’s corpse. The tattoo certainly wasn’t lying.

 

He has nothing left. His entire family, gone, and knowing his father, there’s not much in the way of insurance. If they ever broke something, his father’s answer was to simple buy a replacement. Jungkook knows he can’t buy a replacement family.

 

He glances down to the card and its lightly embossed symbol, reflecting the amber sparks of the house-fire.

 

Well. Maybe he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the story begins!
> 
> this was just a ~600 word introduction. chapters will be CONSIDERABLY longer from here on out (I'm talking thousands of words, don't worry).
> 
> comment and kudos if you like how it's looking so far!


End file.
